


Старые счеты за бокалом вина

by Weis



Series: Клятвопреступник [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, повседневность
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: Вынужденный разговор между Гарри и Люциусом, когда они оказались наедине.Сиквел к "Клятвопреступнику".
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy/Severus Snape, Драко Малфой/Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой/Нарцисса Малфой/Северус Снейп
Series: Клятвопреступник [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097576





	Старые счеты за бокалом вина

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grudges Over Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733742) by [GoblinCatKC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoblinCatKC/pseuds/GoblinCatKC). 



> Все права на героев принадлежат Дж. Роулинг.  
> Разрешение автора на перевод получено.  
> Огромная благодарность моей бете atenas.

***

Гарри и Люциус старались как можно реже оставаться один на один и вообще предпочитали избегать общества друг друга. Но сегодня они оказались за столом вдвоем. Накрыто было на пятерых, но Нарцисса отошла приглядеть за еще не до конца пришедшими в себя домовиками, а Северус поднялся наверх, напоить простывшего Драко очередным зельем. Гарри предпочел бы остаться с Драко сам, но Снейп его выгнал. Однако ушел Гарри только потому, что Драко заявил, что не желает, чтобы его видели в таком жалком состоянии.

Так Гарри оказался один на один с человеком, которого не так давно считал своим заклятым врагом, и который теперь стал его свекром. Обменявшись взглядами, оба едва заметно поморщились и отвернулись.

По крайней мере, аперитив уже подали. Люциус осушил бокал с вином быстрее, чем следовало бы. Гарри потягивал свое осторожно. Он еще не привык к алкоголю, хотя уже оценил его успокаивающий эффект, особенно благотворный во время напряженных семейных ужинов. Иногда он пытался представить, какой была бы его жизнь, женись он на какой-нибудь милой гриффиндорке. Большая семья, уютный дом, тесть и теща, встречающие его с распростертыми объятьями и теплыми улыбками, никаких раздраженно ворчащих блондинов в его постели. Но идиллическая картинка рушилась при одной мысли о том, что в его жизни не будет Драко. И когда он думал об этом, даже общество потенциально опасного и непредсказуемого свекра уже казалось не таким невыносимым, особенно в присутствии других домочадцев, способных поддержать беседу.

Сидя за противоположными концами стола, Гарри и Люциус оценивающе посмотрели друг на друга. Люциус вздохнул и отвел взгляд.

– Думаю, хотя бы на один вечер мы можем забыть старые распри.

Медленно поставив бокал с вином на стол, Гарри вздохнул и устало кивнул:

– Да, Драко вряд ли обрадуется, если мы поругаемся.

– По крайней мере в этом мы единодушны, – заметил Люциус, думая о том, когда же вернется Нарцисса и не затеяла ли она все это нарочно, чтобы заставить их с зятем поговорить. Он считал жену умной женщиной, но такие поступки заставляли его сомневаться в ее здравомыслии.

– Как тебе живется с моим сыном? – спросил он. – Стоит ли он того, чтобы терпеть враждебность Министерства?

Гарри не стал притворяться, что не понимает. С самой свадьбы, даже раньше – едва он дал согласие на брак с на Драко, – его преследовали всеобщие недовольство и осуждение. На него и прежде таращились, но сейчас взгляды стали тяжелее и были полны подозрениями и разочарованием. Даже друзья смотрели на него с жалостью и тревогой. Мальчик-который-выжил не должен был вырасти только для того, чтобы стать супругом темного мага.

– Драко стоит всего этого, – сказал он, глядя на вино. – И потом, они все и раньше боялись меня или злились.

– Хм... Было время, когда твое имя появлялось в «Пророке» чаще нашего, – заметил Люциус. – Хоть это и длилось недолго.

– Отчасти из-за Драко, – напомнил ему Гарри.

– Да, ему отлично удается лгать и распускать слухи, – произнес Люциус, ничуть не смутившись. Хотя Гарри ни на минуту не забывал, кем были Малфои, его по-прежнему задевало, когда они гордились тем, что он считал недостойным. – Настолько хорошо, что иногда он запутывается сам.

Они никогда не упоминали о маленьком виале, который Гарри носил на шее. Клочок бумаги с его и Драко именами, обвязанный волосками и утопленный в меду, просто бесполезный амулет без капли магии. Как много Северус рассказал родителям Драко, и о чем он умолчал? Гарри ни разу не осмелился спросить об этом. Не осмелился и сейчас. К его облегчению, Люциус тоже не стал.

– Злились или боялись… – задумчиво произнес Малфой. – Сомневаюсь, что ваш брак заставит их изменить мнение. Особенно учитывая то, что ты изучаешь темную магию.

Если судить по скандалу, который Рон закатил Гермионе из-за того, что та захотела научиться чему-то из темной магии, остальные наверняка думают так же. Иногда Гарри задумывался: может, Рон считает, что темная магия, магия Малфоев, делает Гарри злым? Чем ближе становились они с Драко, тем больше отдалялся Рон.

– Ты ведь не оставил свои занятия? – спросил Люциус, слегка подавшись вперед. – Драко сказал, что учил тебя.

– Учил… учит, – запнулся Гарри. – После свадьбы у нас не так уж много свободного времени, но по вечерам мы гуляем. В лесу. Он научил меня еще нескольким заклинаниям.

Люциус выпрямился и посмотрел на него внимательнее:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что вы ходите в лес колдовать? А мы-то думали, что вы решили немного продлить медовый месяц.

Залившись румянцем, Гарри залпом проглотил остатки вина. Да, они много чем занимались под звездным небом, но ему совершенно не хотелось обсуждать с Люциусом, чем именно. Услышав смешок, Гарри вскинул на мужчину недовольный взгляд. Все Малфои имели неприятную привычку дразнить своего львенка, дергая его за гриву и пытаясь заставить рычать.

– Значит, несколько заклинаний, – повторил Люциус. – А он рассказывал тебе что-нибудь о наших традициях? О темной магии?

– Ну, он рассказывал о происхождении заклинаний, о старых языках, существовавших до римского вторжения, о Моргане и Мордреде, – ответил Гарри и, поколебавшись, добавил: – И еще я теперь немного знаю о вивернах.

Люциус вскинул бровь, но ничего не сказал. Он знал, что Северус умолчал о многих событиях того времени, что Гарри и Драко провели вместе, и не собирался оставлять попытки выяснить все в подробностях, но по крайней мере теперь он был уверен, что Гарри умеет хранить секреты. Даже в кругу семьи их способность менять обличье обсуждалась нечасто.

– И все? – спросил он. – Он должен был рассказать тебе больше. Все-таки ты теперь… ты…

– Член семьи? – закончил за него Гарри. Люциус поморщился, и Гарри ухмыльнулся.

– А что ты знаешь о нашей семье? – вкрадчиво спросил Люциус. – Тебя почти ничему не учили, как и любого изменника крови. Я сомневаюсь, что ты знаешь что-нибудь о семье, с которой породнился, кроме того, что слышал от Дамблдора и его подхалимов.

Гарри уже собирался сердито заявить, что они не подхалимы, но вдруг понял, что Люциус дразнит его. Драко предупреждал, что его родные будут пытаться избежать неудобных разговоров. Он глубоко вздохнул, откинулся на спинку кресла, и заметил, что стиснул бокал так сильно, что тот вот-вот треснет. Он заставил себя расслабиться и посмотрел на Люциуса.

– Я знаю только о тех Малфоях, о которых мне рассказывал Драко, – признался он. – О Мелузине, о Жанин, которая нарисовала драконов в летописи. Однажды он упомянул кого-то, кто бежал от толпы по снегу…

– Альфадор, – подхватил Люциус, прекрасно помнивший тот сон. – Это случилось, когда мы жили во Франции.

– А как долго вы там жили? – спросил Гарри.

Перед тем как ответить, Люциус взглянул на дверь – не идет ли кто, и, не услышав ничьих шагов, вздохнул. Полно времени для объяснений. По крайней мере интерес Гарри казался искренним. Он бы не стерпел, если бы его рассказ перебивали недоверчивыми замечаниями и дерзкими придирками.

– Мы жили там несколько столетий, – начал Люциус. – После битвы при Камланне многие темные маги покинули Англию. Большинство из них осталось жить в Аверноне. Моргана изучала магию в тамошнем монастыре, сестры помогли нам обустроиться в обмен на защиту от оборотней, вампиров и язычников.

Увидев замешательство Гарри, он спросил:

– Что такое?

Зная, что ступает на опасную территорию, Гарри постарался справиться со смущением и решил не упускать представившийся случай. Как и Драко, Люциус не сердился и не отправлял его читать книги, а охотно отвечал на вопросы. Гарри надеялся, что его вопрос не разозлит главу семьи.

– Вы сказали, что остались в монастыре. Но я думал, церковники ненавидели магию.

– А! Но мы не призывали демонов, – объяснил Люциус. – И у нас не было духов-прислужников. Они, как и мы, знали цену крови и жертвенности. Особенно когда мы оставили наших богов – точнее, когда они оставили нас, – поправился он. – Поэтому сестер это не волновало. По крайней мере, мы не были на стороне Мерлина.

Люциус знал, что у Гарри появилось еще больше вопросов, потому что ему уже задавали их и Северус, и Драко, когда он рассказывал им об этом. Его взгляд стал отстраненным. Гарри узнал это выражение – оно появлялось у Драко, когда тот погружался в воспоминания предков.

– Если ты будешь думать как маггл, то не поймешь. Та война… это был не Мерлин и Бог против Морганы и Дъявола, это была магия против магии, и каждая из сторон использовала магглов в своих интересах. Мерлин помогал своим королям и рыцарям уничтожать наш народ, а Моргана прятала нас в монастырях и церквях и наносила удары по королевству Артура изнутри.

– Вы принимали помощь магглов? – спросил Гарри.

– В то время многие сестры были ведьмами, – объяснил Люциус. – Мерлин лишь использовал религию Артура, а мы приняли ее. Когда в дело пошла магия, даже те немногие миссионеры, которые не одобряли наши заклинания, нуждались в нас, чтобы их новорожденная религия выжила. Пока мы жили в изгнании, узы между Тьмой и церковью окрепли.

– А почему вы вернулись? – спросил Гарри. – Если во Франции было безопасно, зачем было оттуда уезжать?

Люциус вздохнул и посмотрел на пляшущие огоньки свечей. Их мягкий свет был гораздо уютней осветительных заклинаний. Сгустившиеся у стен тени напоминали о прохладе ночи, царившей снаружи.

– Иногда… – пробормотал Люциус, – иногда я завидую вам.

Гарри промолчал. Ему казалось, что если сейчас перебить Люциуса, тот не станет больше ничего рассказывать.

– Вам не приходится проживать их смерти снова и снова, – медленно проговорил Люциус. В его голос просочилось отвращение: – Магглы. Мерзкие создания, подобные крысам. Безвредные поодиночке, собираясь в стаи, они жгут и вешают друг друга из-за политики, без конца разглагольствуют о религии, но на самом деле их идолы – деньги, земли и власть. Министерство воспользовалось возможностью продолжать охоту на нас, оно вело магглов к нашим домам, чтобы те убивали нас. Десятки ведьм и колдунов часами горели на их аутодафе.

Он заметил взгляд Гарри и с мрачным удовлетворением кивнул:

– Да, твои книги по истории лгут. Изменники крови постоянно держались где-то поблизости, позволяя арестовывать себя и выдавая инквизиторам имена известных им темных магов. Тех заставали врасплох без палочек, или магглы были предупреждены, что палочки надо сломать.

– Драко рассказывал мне, – негромко сказал Гарри, – что родители жертвовали собой, чтобы дети успели убежать.

Люциус помедлил. Вопрос не надо было даже задавать, так он был очевиден. Как глава семьи он был обязан следовать традициям, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах их с зятем отношения в лучшем случае можно было назвать натянутыми. Гарри был не просто невыносимо самодоволен, он фактически отправил Люциуса в Азкабан.

Но Гарри также стал супругом его сына. Если на их семью нападут и не все успеют скрыться, пожертвует ли Люциус собой ради Мальчика-который-выжил?

Он посмотрел на Гарри и раздосадовано поморщился.

К счастью, они получили передышку. На столе появилась еда, а затем пришла Нарцисса и принялась отдавать распоряжения домовикам. Несколько мгновений спустя Снейп помог Драко спуститься и усадил его, хриплого и сонного, рядом с Гарри.

Люциус оглядел свое пёстрое семейство. Северус выглядел так, словно весь день провел над котлами, от дыма и испарений его волосы снова повисли сосульками. Нарцисса неодобрительно покосилась на Снейпа, но ничего не сказала. Тот устало взглянул на нее в ответ, и стало ясно, что он воздержится от сарказма, по крайней мере, пока не примет душ. По другую сторону стола Драко сонно облокотился о Гарри. Тот шептал ему на ухо что-то смешное, не давая уснуть окончательно. Ни разу за весь ужин его избалованный сын не закапризничал и не попросился обратно в постель. Какое бы чувство ни связывало молодых людей, оно заставляло их держаться как можно ближе, приникать все теснее друг к другу.

У Люциуса было много поводов быть недовольным Гарри, но несмотря ни на что он знал, что тот всегда будет на стороне Драко. Несмотря на неприязнь и опасения, Гарри стал членом семьи. А семья подразумевает определенные обязательства. Если будет нужно, Люциус отдаст жизнь за сына. За обоих сыновей.

Эту мысль требовалось немедленно запить.

– конец –


End file.
